Mon sauveur
by Chupachupss
Summary: Dans l'ambulance, la peur s'accroître mais quand un souffle s'arrête, il se peut que quelque chose se passe. [Autre version du 3x10]


Vu le nombre très désespérant de Stora (et encore, c'est un euphémisme...), dans la partie Française, je décide de faire plaisir aux quelques fans de ce couple. (Je n'ai encore vu aucune fiction sur eux...)

Une version que j'aurais aimé avoir. {Spoilers 3X10}

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'ambulance, Stiles retenant son souffle devant la peur qui le terrassait. La peur pour ses amis. Ils étaient tous les deux-là, lui et Cora, qui était d'ailleurs toujours inconsciente. Son regard était rivé sur le parking, ses yeux dans le vide, réfléchissant à son incapacité d'aider Scott. Il était humain, il était normal, sans pouvoirs surnaturels… Il repensa à sa misérable tentative de batte de baseball et l'effet pathétique qui avait rendu les jumeaux encore plus en colères.

Stiles soupira avant de quitter la fenêtre et de vérifier l'état de Cora. Elle avait l'air si paisible, cette belle louve aux yeux marrons qui, derrière sa prétendue force, cachait une âme blessée. La jeune femme avait beau lever la tête et les insulter d'adolescents inutiles, quelque part en lui, Stiles savait qu'elle se construisait une carapace docile.

Il en décousait que sa vie n'avait pas été des plus tranquilles, avec ses deux ainés, sa grande sœur morte, tuée par son oncle, et son grand frère devenu un Alpha. Si l'on considérait de plus le fait que Derek la croyait morte pendant neuf ans, et, réciproquement, Cora avait eu la même pensée.

Soudainement, Stiles remarqua le changement de comportement chez la louve, ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt :

« Pourquoi tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui ne respire plus ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il approcha rapidement sa tête, l'inclinant d'un côté pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à en percevoir.

« Parce que tu ne respires plus, n'est-ce pas ?! Reprit-il avec une voix contrôlée et en cachant sa peur dans son sarcasme habituel. »

Son cœur se mit à battre contre sa poitrine d'une vitesse plus précipitée et une panique s'empara de lui lentement :

« Oh God, oh non, oh non non non. Cora, respire… »

Il souffla un instant, fermant les yeux pour se reprendre et les rouvrit d'un seul coup. Maladroitement, ses mains se déplacèrent vers son visage :

« Ok, ok, tu peux le faire, déclara-t-il en se parlant à lui-même. »

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, le médiocre cours de secourisme qu'il avait reçu, forcé par son père, qui, en tant que Sheriff, souhaitait que son fils ait au moins les bases. Doucement, il inclina la tête de Cora en arrière, afin de donner un meilleur accès à sa respiration, puis essaya de sentir son souffle contre son oreille. Malheureusement, son geste s'avoua révélateur de ses suspicions : elle était provisoirement morte. Provisoirement, s'il réussissait à la sauver, bien évidemment.

Il pinça son nez (le nez de Cora…), puis approcha ses lèvres vers sa bouche, soufflant lentement et veillant à ne pas lui insuffler trop d'air. Il répéta son geste plusieurs fois, la frayeur de la perdre le gagnant peu à peu. Et dire qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours… Et pourtant il ressentait ce besoin inconditionnel de la savoir en vie, sa mort le blesserait, il en était sûr. Stiles ne savait pas vraiment ce que ces sentiments voulaient dire, mais il était certain que Cora était devenue une sorte d'amie pour lui. Une amie spéciale.

Il s'écarta une nouvelle fois de sa bouche, espérant de tout cœur que ses tentatives désespérées aboutiraient à un résultat satisfaisant. Il recolla ses lèvres contre sa peau, le faisant frissonner lorsqu'il reconnut la douceur de sa bouche. Même morte, une étrange chaleur dégageait de son corps, peut-être dû à son statut de louve.

Soudainement, il sentit des lèvres bouger contre les siennes. Stiles ouvrit les yeux en grands, comprenant que son bouche-à-bouche s'était transformé en baiser. Cora avait encore les paupières closent, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais le goût salé contre sa peau lui procurait un plaisir incertain.

Stiles rompit cette étrange étreinte en s'écartant, puis il la fixa, ou plutôt, la dévisagea. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

« Hum… Comment tu te sens ? L'interrogea-t-il, la voix un peu roque. »

Cora le regarda dans les yeux, retrouvant peu à peu la mémoire. Elle avait fait une crise cardiaque, Stiles n'avait fait que la secourir, rien de plus. Pas qu'elle voulait plus, enfin… Elle n'était pas sûre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ressentait un certain manque et une légère déception.

« Je… Vivante. »

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.

« J'espère que la prochaine fois que je poserais mes lèvres sur ta bouche, tu seras consciente, dit-il pour plaisanter. »

La brune baissa les yeux un instant avant de les relever et de répondre d'un maigre sourire.

« Prochaine fois ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais c'était trop tard, Cora s'était évanouie.

* * *

C'est pas grand chose, mais j'aurais aimé que ça se passe comme ça. ^-^ J'espère que ça vous a plût, et s'il reste quelques Stora dans ce monde, n'hésitez pas à vous montrez x3


End file.
